


Acts of Service

by cyan_rubies



Category: Haikyuu!!, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Fantasy, Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, Romance, Short One Shot, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, hinata as frisk, hinted kagehina, possible series, tsukishima and yamaguchi as the royal guards, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyan_rubies/pseuds/cyan_rubies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hinata Shouyou's determination is just the push needed to bring a certain pair of Royal Guards together.</p><p>Fluff. Haikyuu!! characters in the UT universe. Short one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acts of Service

**Author's Note:**

> Kageyama may or may not be a friendly Chara.

.

Hinata walked along Hotland, his eyes shut in contemplation and his lips slightly pouting. Kageyama walked along him with a sort of dignified silence, even though it was obvious he was disgruntled about the warm climate. 

As Hinata then spotted a corridor, he bounded forward, with Kageyama also at his heels at what he saw as a challenge.

Their footsteps resonated and shuffled, stirring up miniature clouds of the crimson dirt that was the ground, but of course, it wasn't like anyone would actually be able to see Kageyama. His presence was unnoticeable, and one might even call it intangible.

Kageyama's dark blue eyes widened as he realized that Hinata was running forward swiftly but not carefully. Hinata turned sharply around the corner.

"Oi, watch where you're going, dumbass-" By the time the warning is issued from his mouth, it was too late. The tall and dark-haired teenager watched in resignment.

_Crash!_

There was a clank of metal as Hinata found that he had crashed into someone. Stumbling, his arms flailed and he fell back with an 'oof', tiny clouds of red dust stirring around him as he hit the dirt floor. Immediately he snapped back up to his feet, only to recoil backwards as he caught sight what seemed to be a gigantic figure looming over him. Gulping, Hinata took in bold black spectacles, blond hair, brown eyes and an impossible towering height.

"-Tsukki, stop that you're scaring him!" A second figure cried out almost timidly as he took a hesitant step forward and kindly stuck out his hand. Hinata gaped at him, eyes wide. 

'Tsukki' didn't take a step back, but he did remain quiet as the green-haired boy lightly tugged Hinata up to his feet, even if there was the slightest hint of a sneer in the tall boy's expression. Behind them, Kageyama appeared within seconds, scowling, and it nearly seemed like he had taken a dislike to the blond for some reason.  
Uncomfortably, the other boy shifted around on the spot, his eyes shifting to the red dirt that was the ground in uncertainty. After a brief moment of (painfully) awkward silence, he closed his eyes and the gesture made Hinata notice the splash of freckles across his nose.

"I'm Yamaguchi. This is Tsukk- Tsukishima. Apparently there's a human wearing a jersey wandering around Hotland, and we're going to have to escort you out because it's n-not that safe right now!" Yamaguchi bowed his head, and Hinata gulped, feeling a sick feeling rising in the pits of his stomach. 

Why? Maybe because  _he_ was the human in question. 

There was a slight shuffle of footsteps, footsteps that only he could hear as Kageyama stepped forward next to the orange-haired boy in response to the statement.

The gesture was almost protective, and Hinata would have felt safer if Kageyama was actually a solid being instead of a wandering spirit.

"What's wrong, Tsukki? Huh? His shirt? What about it?" Yamaguchi questioned in wonder, stepping closer as if to examine Hinata's shirt- which so happened to be a jersey with his signature number '10' at the back of the dark material.

"...Oh."

Yamaguchi halted in his steps. His armor pieces clanked against each other noisily as he went to stand next to Tsukishima again, before he awkwardly cleared his throat and turned to face Hinata.

"Um." Yamaguchi squeaked and his voice was strangely apologetic. "We're going to have to kill you now, you know? Sorry about that."

Hinata could feel Tsukishima's snide leer as both of the Royal Guards shifted into a fighting stance.

"Yamaguchi. Let's go." The blonde commented, his head raised and his shoulders relaxed, a corner of his lips curling slightly. It was as if he thought that this would be over within a matter of minutes, which made Hinata's blood boil. He made it this far, and he was not going to let these two stop him!

Kageyama hissed a warning as both of the guards suddenly began converging upon Hinata. His heart pounded with a sort of manic intensity as he felt a warm, reddish glow emanate from his chest. Feeling the adrenaline pump to his legs, he sprung up into the air, narrowly dodging the two blades that swung from opposite ends. All of a sudden, Hinata found his path blocked by Tsukishima, and suddenly he found bright morning stars spinning towards him in a brilliant frenzy. The bespectacled blond looked at him almost tauntingly, as if ridiculing the fact that Hinata had gotten blocked so easily.

_A wall that's looming in front of me-_

One nicked his arm and Hinata recoiled. backing away before whipping out and taking a bite of the Nice Cream he bought that ice-cream seller Ukai. In the midst of all the dodging and relentless combination attacks, he found himself next to Tsukishima again, and he glanced up at him with wide eyes. 

There was definitely a way to peacefully talk himself out of this battle. There had to be.

"I have a ghost friend, who's watching us at this very moment." Hinata stared up at the blond and blurted out seriously. It might have passed as a deadpan if his eyes hadn't flashed and the corner of his mouth hadn't twitched on it's own.

Kageyama's dark blue eyes flickered to him with well-hidden concern, and it was obvious that he was wondering what the hell he was up to. On the other hand, Tsukishima took the random statement in stride, his lips curling up in a smirk.

"Is that so?" He asked, sounding amused. As if to humor Hinata, his eyes swept around the vicinity, and they looked right past Kageyama, who was standing a mere 5 metres away.

Apparently the blond didn't see anything other than Yamaguchi and bright red dust, because he swiftly returned to swinging that blade of his again.

"Only I can see him. It's a secret, so you'd better not tell." Hinata stated while darting away, his lower lip jutting out childishly. Briefly, he turned around to dodge and his eyes shimmered gold briefly as they met with Kageyama's. 

Tsukishima was silent as if questioning Hinata's audacity to tell him what to do. While of course, it was possible that the sardonic youth was also questioning his sanity. Hinata looked around for something to do, and as his eyes landed on Tsukishima's armor, he decided to give his idea a shot.

In the midst of all the slashing and dodging, Hinata spoke again, narrowly missing a morning star thrown by Yamaguchi. 

"Your armor is covered with red dust, can I clean it for you?" Hinata asked as he jumped over a couple of flying morning-stars and bounded over to Tsukishima like he was a student sprinting towards dismissal.

(At this point it was evident that Tsukishima found Hinata to be the strangest tiny human around. He looked almost annoyed.)

"Why not? It's obviously normal to have an enemy to clean my armor for me." He replied, his tone dripping with gaping sarcasm.

(But apparently, Hinata took sarcasm seriously.)

Disappearing in a flash, he suddenly tackled Tsukishima and began to scrub at his armor furiously, doing his best to pin Tsukishima to the floor despite his lacking height.

Tsukishima definitely had not expected that, for he seemed to be in turmoil over how Hinata had not picked up on his sarcastic tone. And neither did Yamaguchi, because the green-haired boy's face was lit with red, and not from the dirt on the ground.

(For some reason, Kageyama looked especially murderous at the close contact between the two males.)

Pushing Hinata off, Tsukishima scowled as he got up. He reached for his blade, and he looked ready to kill. Hinata swallowed at the dark aura that seemed to be forming around him, when-

"Great. You scrubbed off the protective layer on my armor. It's so warm now." He muttered under his breath, straightening up and sending Hinata a scathing glare.

Glancing at his now sparkling chest-piece, a sigh passed through his lips as he seemed to be considering something. What, exactly? It wasn't long before the question of _'what'_  became _'why'._

Wordlessly, he shrugged off his chest piece, leaving it on the ground and stretching slightly as he stood, his bare chest being visibly exposed.

"T-Tsukki! W-What are you doing?!" Yamaguchi's stuttered, and Hinata couldn't help but notice the bright shade of red his face had turned.

Tsukishima retrieved a piece of cloth (or specifically, the one that Hinata had cleaned his armour with.) Taking off his glasses, he cleaned them and sent a glance towards Yamaguchi coolly.

"It was warm, Yamaguchi." He said it like it explained everything in perfect detail, before casually sliding his glasses back onto his face.

Yamaguchi swallowed, and continued his onslaught of morning stars. Only that it was hardly an onslaught anymore but more like a throw-and-miss session with darts.

In curiosity, Hinata glanced towards the visibly distracted Yamaguchi, who seemed to be working his hardest trying to tear his eyes away from Tsukishima and his bare chest. Yet at the same time, he was guiltily looking away and flushing as he did so. 

(It wasn't working out that well, considering that they had to see each other to perform combination attacks.)

A couple of (missed) morning stars and failed combos later, Kageyama coughed, and Hinata, with wide-eyed wonder, glanced between Yamaguchi and Tsukishima.

All of a sudden, he found himself running off towards Yamaguchi, who instinctively backed away and drew his sword. His face looked as warm as ever, and Hinata poked forward, inching his way towards the boy while dodging his flustered swings. Making sure that they had established eye contact, Hinata gave Yamaguchi a wide smile.

"C'mon, you should tell him how you feel!" Hinata prodded determinedly, giving him a thumbs-up before dashing away.  
  
The green-haired boy opted to remain silent, and began to wonder if he had spoken too soon. However, as the duo began to perform another combination atttack, Yamuguchi's lip quivered, and his grip on his blade fell slack.

"I- I can't take this anymore!" 

The outburst was met with shocked silence, and Yamaguchi tighted his grip on his shaking fists, turning to stand in front of Tsukishima.

"I- I've..." 

He breathed in shakily, and squeezed his eyes shut. Tsukishima looked on passively. 

The green-haired boy stood silently, as if in hesitation, but he clenched his fists and took a deep, calming breath.

Now he was yelling, not in anger, but in desperation to make himself heard. His eyes remained shut but with every syllable he spoke it was like something was being lifted off his chest.

"I've always loved you, Tsukki! I know I've always been weak and lame and useless... But somehow you always make me feel happy!" His agitated breathing filled the silence, and he continued on with new-found strength.

"You've always been there for me, Tsukki, and I love spending time with you! I love our combination attacks and our conversations and I know you probably won't ever feel the same way, but I-"

Yamaguchi struggled to express his feelings into words and his voice quivered. 

"I-"

"Yamaguchi." Tsukishima cut him off with a firm yet tender edge, eyes fixing at a point behind Yamaguchi. However, it seemed that he was looking away from Yamaguchi on purpose. 

He gave Yamaguchi his answer almost immediately. In a few strides, Tsukishima closed the distance between them and as if in embarassment, he broke away quickly.

"Come on. We're getting ice cream." Tsukishima spoke and began to walk away, only stopping to retrieve his chest piece. On his face was a slight curl to his lips- a soft smile he reserved for Yamaguchi. 

(It was almost like he was embarrassed at his own public display of affection.)

Yamaguchi blinked at the development, and cheeks tinted red, he hurried after Tsukishima, before slowing to walk by his side.

The red glow in Hinata's chest receded, and dumbly he stared at the retreating figures of the two Royal Guards. Did he just get _spared_ __by an opponent?

Hinata beamed at the sight of Tsukishima's hand brushing against Yamaguchi's, his ears tinted the faintest red. They disappeared from sight some time later.  


"C'mon! Let's go, Kageyama!" Hinata said, eyes flashing gold as he sent the taller boy a grin. Kageyama looked at the excitable boy in front of him and softly, his lips curled up in a smile.

"Whatever, dumbass." He said, making a conscious effort to look away from Hinata. 

It wasn't long before they fell back into step with each other, and headed for the next destination.

. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and comments are much appreciated :)  
> Should I do more Haikyuu/Undertale fics?  
> Thoughts?


End file.
